Valentines Day Utopia
by CherryBlossomSavior
Summary: Valentine's Day...the day Uchiha Sasuke absolutly hates. But can one pink haired kunochi change that? What does one little card do to a person? Let's ask Sasuke. SasuSaku oneshot! RxR please. AU.


Disclaimor: I do not own Naruto

**Sasuke: Ugh, why am I here again?**

**Me: To inrotudce my story you dunce.**

**Sasuke: What you call me?!**

**Sakura: Calm down, Sasuke. Cherry is right!**

**Sasuke: HEY!**

**Me: rolls eyes This is another SasuSaku oneshots people!**

**Shikamaru: Enjoy...**

oxoxoxox

**Valentine's Utopia**

by: CherryBlossomSavior

"Ugh, it's that day again." said Sasuke as he walked up to the front door of the Uchiha mansion.

What day was it you asked? Well, it's was Valentines Day! Yes the day of love and romance...it was also the day that Sasuke hated. It had been about 8 years since Sasuke left the village and now that he's back, his fangirls have been out of control. Well, who wouldn't be? Not seeing your childhood crush for 8 years can make one person go crazy. Anyways, Sasuke unlocked the door and opened it to reveal and mountain of small red box and choclate boxs.

_Can't they just leave me alone? _thought Sasuke while he rummaged threw the pile of presents.

At the edge of the steps where no presents were was a small dark blue box with a red bow on it. He wondered why that was the ONLY one that was not red or with the others. He grabbed that box and walked back inside. He sat down on the stool in the kitchen and slowly opened the box. Inside was a pair of gloves with the Uchiha symbol printed on them and a card. He looked at the gloves with a small smile on his lips when he read the card. The card read:

**_Dear Sasuke-kun,_**

**_I know this is the holiday you hate the most and is sick and tired of getting showered with presents but I still want to give you this. It took a long time to sew the Uchiha crests onto them but...it was worth it. I didn't give you this box in person because I know it would of just annoyed you more so I came early to drop it off. _**

**_I know you hate to hear these three words that I have been dying to hear but, I love you. I still love you Sasuke-kun...and yes, even after 8 years. I just wanted to remind you of that. I love you with all my heart Uchiha Sasuke...if only I could hear these words spoken to me. Heh, please remember that. My heart drops everytime I see you because I know how much I have annoyed you. I have tired to let you go but your memory is still engraved into my heart and I can never change that. Please, understand this when I mean, I hate you. I hate the way that you are so cruel and the way you say almost nothing to me. I hate that you show off and think I'm weak. But most of all...I only hate you because I love you. I know it sounds weired but its true. I hate the fact that I...can never let go of you. I love you, Uchiha Sasuke._**

**_Forever and Always,_**

**_Haruno Sakura_**

For some reason, Sasuke felt his heart drop.

_Why am I feeling this way? She is just one of those fangirls..but...she has something that I like. _thought Sasuke.

He then went up to his room and changed before walking out of the Uchiha complex. He was going to walk around Konoha for a while to gather and clear his thoughts. While he walked past the park, he saw the blurry image of pink sitting on the bench.

"Sakura..." he said while he turned to walk toward the figure.

As he got closer, he could hear sobs coming from the pink haired kunochi. Once again, he felt his heart shatter while he stood there and watched Sakura shed her tears over something like him. He walked over to her and sat odwn next to her. Sakura looked up to see that person that had sat next to her. It was the one and only...Uchiha Sasuke.

"Is there something you need, Sasuke-kun?" she asked wiping away her tears quickly.

"Hn." he replied.

"Well I guess if there is nothing...I'll just go." Sakura stated standing up quietly.

Before she could even move another step closer, Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Please wait." he pleaded while Sakura stared at him in shock.

_Why does he want me here...with him?_ thought Sakura as she faced the 21-year-old raven haired boy.

Sasuke then stood up right in front of the kunochi. Sakura could feel her cheek redden with embarassment at their closeness.

"I got your present..." Sasuke mumbled.

Sakura's face then lit up at the fact he opened her's over the millions that were there.

"Why?" she questioned.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes and stated, "Because, yours stood out. Thank you for taking your time to make those training gloves. I like them." He had a tint of red appearing on his cheeks as he spoke.

"Like I said in the card...It was worth it." she answered with a smile.

"Also the card...I have something to say about that, too." he said steping closer to Sakura.

"What is that Sasuke-kun?" she asked confused.

Sasuke then took another step forward and smashed his lips on hers. Sakura, who was still stuned, reacted by wraping her arms slowly around his neck.

Sasuke then pulled away and said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." said Sakura before she smashed her lips onto her again.

I guess Valentine's Day turned out to be Sasuke's favorite holiday after all!

**The End!**

oxoxoxox

**Sakura: AWWWW! Thank you Cherry for making that the best Valentine's day ever!**

**Me: smirk Your welcome.**

**Sasuke: Hn...**

**Sakura: Aww, c'mon Sasuke-kun...Your telling me you felt nothing when Cherry wrote that?**

**Sasuke: You mean did I feel anything when I did this? kisses Sakura on the lips**

**Sakura: kisses back**

**Me: rolls eyes Get a room!**

**Sasuke and Sakura: runs to room**

**Me: O.o**

**Shikamaru: RxR please and thank you!**


End file.
